beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsuyogari
, performed by Shōko Nakagawa, is the second ending theme for the anime Beelzebub. Tsuyogari is Shōko Nakagawa's fourteenth single. It was used from episode 11 through episode 23. The original span was to start from Episode 13 (now Episode 11), but following the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami, two episodes have skipped airing, while all other releases, including the release of the next two episodes and this opening, remained on schedule. Hence, Episode 11 is the first episode to feature this ending theme. Tracklist #Tsugoyari #Hoshikuzu Romance #Dangerous wild,you are! #Tsuyogari -Instrumental- #Hoshizuku Romance -Instrumental- #Dangerous wild,you are! -Instrumental- Lyrics Kanji ひとつ、ふたつ 足りないものを 数えるのはもうやめた 昨日までの冴えない僕に 今日でサヨナラしたいよ 守る、ようで 守られて いつからか強くなる 手と手 繋ぐぬくもりが 絶え間なくチカラくれる 強がりだよ、でも決めたんだ 追いかける まぶしい明日に いつかの僕ら映して 届くようにと願う 読めない展開 泣きたい時も 弱虫に負けそうな日も ぐっと、前を見据えたら 何度だって また歩き出そう ひとつ、ふたつ 気づきはじめた ありふれた日々の中で 見える景色 自分しだいで 少しずつ変わっていく 出会い、別れ くりかえし 続いてくこの道で 手と手 ふたり取り合った 奇跡が背中押すんだ 迷いながら、でも信じたい 僕ら強くなれるはずと 「大丈夫」 そう、言い聞かせて 君に笑顔見せた 肝心なコト 言えない時も 悔しいキモチ 耐えた日も きっと、いつかの僕らが 今日の僕ら 誇れるだろう 強がりだよ、でも君となら どこまでも進んでゆける いつかの僕ら目指して 届くようにと願う 冷たい雨に打たれた時も 本当はくじけそうな日も ぐっと、前を見据えたら 何度だって また歩き出そう Romaji Hitotsu futatsu, tarinai mono wo Kazoeru no wa mou yameta Kinou made no saenai boku ni Kyou de sayonara shitai yo Mamoru you de mamorarete Itsukara ka tsuyoku naru Teto te tsunagu nukumori ga Taemanaku chikara kureru Tsuyogari da yo, demo kimetanda Oikakeru mabushii asu ni Itsuka no bokura utsushite Todoku you ni to negau Yomenai tenkai nakitai toki mo Yowamushi ni makesou na himo Gutto mae wo misuetara Nando datte mata arukidasou Hitotsu, futatsu kizuki hajimeta Arifureta hibi no naka de Mieru keshiki jibun shidai de Sukoshizutsu kawatteiku Deai, wakare kurikaeshi Tsuzuiteku kono michi de Te to te futari toriatta Kiseki ga senaka osunda Mayoinagara, demo shinjitai Bokura tsuyoku nareru hazu to "Daijoubu" sou, iikikasete Kimi ni egao miseta Kanjinna koto ienai toki mo Kuyashii kimochi taeta hi mo Kitto, itsuka no bokura ga Kyou no bokura hokoreru darou Tsuyogari da yo, demo kimi to nara Dokomademo susundeyukeru Itsuka no bokura mezashite Todoku youni to negau Tsumetai ame ni utareta toki mo Hontou wa kujikesouna hi mo Gutto, mae wo misuetara Nando datte mata arukidasou English Translation One, two, I’ve stopped counting What I’m lacking of Today, I want to say ‘good bye’ To the boring me until yesterday Protecting, as well as being protected, Just when will we get stronger? The warmth of connecting hands to hands Giving out constant power It’s bravado, but I’ve already decided I’ll chase the dazzling tomorrow Projecting ‘we’ from someday And hope that we will reach it At times when I’m unreadable, expanding, even wanting to cry Even when I feel like losing to the weakness If I just tightly focus on tomorrow Whatever happens, I’ll keep walking One, two, I began to realize I’m in the flowing days Depending on how you see the scenery It will slightly change Meetings, partings, repeating Following this continuous road Hand-to-hand, the two of us choose The miracle pushes our back I got lost, but I want to believe We’ll probably become stronger ‘It’s okay’ yes, I tell you that I showed you a smile At times when I couldn’t say important things Even when I have to hold back sad feelings Surely, someday ’s us Will be proud of today’s us It’s bravado, but if I’m with you No matter where, I’ll be going Aiming for ‘we’ from someday And hope that we will reach it At times when I’m drenched by the cold rain Even at the day when I feel like totally crushed If I just tightly focus on tomorrow Whatever happens, I’ll keep walking Characters in order of appearance #Hilda #Aoi Kunieda #Furcas Rachmaninoff #Lamia #Tatsumi Oga #Beelzebub IV #Takayuki Furuichi #Hajime Kanzaki #Tatsuya Himekawa #Hidetora Tōjō #Misaki Oga #Shimokawa #Chiaki Tanimura #Nene Ōmori #Alaindelon Category:Ending Category:Music